His Teeth
by cocoanut600
Summary: Ileane Cole is a woman who has caugth a Counts eye, but her husand fights to keep her with him.
1. Chapter 1

I dreamt I was running, it felt like my lungs were about to burst. Suddenly I fell forward, as I hit the ground I felt someone standing over me. I looked up to see darkness. Out of that darkness a figure appeared, a tall man with dark hair and pale skin. I tried to scream but no words came out. His eyes, oh his eyes! They were like hells pits. I tried to get up but he grabbed my wrist as I reached my feet. This time I found the courage to scream,

"HELP! Someone h-" he put his hand over my mouth.

"Hush." he said, as if trying to claim me. I tried to struggle but his grip was like iron. He removed his hand from my mouth. "Relax." he said as he brushed my hair away from my neck. I shivered as I felt his cold breath against my neck.

"P-Please d-dont hurt..."

He gently his mouth around my neck.

"I sorry" he mumbled and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to scream but I couldn't breath. I felt the life being sucked out of me. I started to lose consciousness.

"Just relax,just relax..."

I woke up screaming.

" Whats the matter, my love" my husband turned over.

"It happened again, the dream." I said out of breath.

" It's just a dream. It's not real."

"It-it seemed so real."

"Maybe the move is to hard on you"

"No honey, that's not it." I said as I shook my head.

"But from England to Transylvania.'

"I'll be fine, j-just go back to sleep."

He looked at me for a moment then sighed and turned over. I looked at the ceiling for a long time before I went to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for not writing for awhile. please forgive me.**

October 26,

It has been a week since I had seen the Count. The dream has come more often and now I sleep with a crucifix to keep away the evil spirits. It is not helping though.

October 29,

The dream has changed. I am in the castle that the banquet was hosted in. I am running and quick hid behind column. Then I see a figure appear from the darkness. He walks toward me and I try to run but I can't. I am frozen in his gaze.

"Dont fear me." He says

He reaches out to me and I snap out of it. I run but it is too late. He grabbed my hand and pulls me to a dark room. It was filled with coughing. I start screaming as he puts me in one. I have claustrophobic and I hate small spaces. I scream and swear the coughing was closing around me choking me.

I wake up crying. this time I had seen the mans face. It was the face of the Count. Also there had been a man in one of the coffin next to mine. It was Alex and he wasnt moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I have not been writing. Thank you to the people who have read my story. i will not reviz yet.**

Noverber 1

The dream scares me. i love alex so much and i do not what him to get hurt. what should i do? should i tell him he will die. No it is just a dream and only a dream, it should not worrie me.

November 4,

i am seeing the count today. alex is desighing something for him. i am worried though, who or what is he, the count. what should i do.

November, 5

The meeting did not go well. i think the count favors me. he stared at me the hole time, and as we were about to leave he gave a kiss on my hand. i could see alex growing upset. i must stop writing, i do not feel well.

Noverber 15,

i am sorry for not writing, i was very sick and weak. i do not rember well. i must go i hear something at the window, it is probley some children playing a prank.

Noverber 17,

I dont know how to start. its the count, he toke me. i must tell you it was horrible. i walked to the window and opened it, expecting to see children running away but i saw something i did not expect. it was the count, he was hovering 10 feet of the ground,

"hello my dear, my i come in."

i stummbed backwards and amost fell.

"be carefull"

"what-what are you doing hear"

"i was stopping by to ask you something."

he tryed to step in but he couldnt.

"please let me in, i mean you no harm, i am here to give you a gift."

his eyes semed to ask me, make me want to say come right in.

"c-come in"

"thank you" as he stepped in smiling.

he stepped closer to me and i grabbed my crosifix. he slowly backed away

" dont fear me Isis"

"if a simbol of god hurt you then you are truly evil"

"no and i must do what i came to do." and he lunged at me.


End file.
